


Magnetic

by eithelx



Series: EXO Horror Fanfic Show 2018 [7]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, ChanSoo - Freeform, M/M, Poorly written, bj, incubus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-01 20:57:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16291664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eithelx/pseuds/eithelx
Summary: Kyungsoo knew by the first chord, that he was screwed.That's why Kyungsoo came all the way across town, just to find trouble.





	Magnetic

Kyungsoo knew by the first chord, that he was screwed. Even before, when the guitarist walked in, when he positioned the strap against his naked shoulder and the guitar hanging way too low. He was all trouble, and he knew it. That's why Kyungsoo came all the way across town, just to find trouble.   
And end it.

You see, this town was not so big, but it had quite a lot of people. And those people, didn't want to be bothered by anything from the beyond. That's why regulations and control was heavy. And when the district had learnt of a traveling band that had settled at the dark suburbs, someone had to do the dirty work of controlling them, making them know who was in charge.

Kyungsoo, although, was a calm creature. He observed, before making a move. He asked, before shooting. And that was how he found himself sitting at the bar, watching as the main singer danced with her bare feet and feathery dress, as her voice made everyone look at her. Except that Kyungsoo as much more interested in the guitarist.  
His hair was shaggy, his arms were thick, his whole body covered in a thin layer that made him glow. He had a couple tattoos, and that could be the reason alone to make Kyungsoo’s interest trigger. But the final straw was his eyes. The way he looked to the singer, and to the crowd, and suddenly, straight to him.

He was being observed, and that made his body burn from the inside out. That man made love to his guitar so everyone could see and enjoy, but his message was sent between bodies, straight to Kyungsoo. He knew it was trouble. He was used to trouble. He hated trouble. He wanted that trouble.

 

The singer laughed loudly as her feet dangled, seating on top of a sound box.

—Excuse me. —Kyungsoo said as he approached, flashing his shiny golden badge at the band members who looked him up and down. —My name is Do Kyungsoo, I was sent by the local control…

—Look… —The female singer said, leaving her wine glass by her side. He was beautiful as the moon itself but looked incredibly dangerous as well. —We don’t want trouble with you guys ok? We just want to make music and be at peace. —Kyungsoo chuckled at that, shoving his hands on the pockets of his leather jacket.

—I’m sure you do. —He said smoothly, not erasing the side smile off his face. —But still, there are rules to this place. So, if you could all show me your ID’s, I’d appreciate. —He went on, fishing a small device from his pocket.

The band members seemed annoyed but handled their ID’s anyways. It was a human controlled world, they were minority, they had to adapt. Kyungsoo didn’t always agreed with the amount of care and fear around such creatures, but it was his job after all. Someone had to do it.

—I think I forgot my ID back at the motel. —A voice came from behind Kyungsoo, that made him turn around sharply. He didn’t even make a sound. —Can you wait here? I’ll go grab it real quick. 

Kyungsoo scoffed and shoved his ID reader back in his pocket. All of them were registered, had payed their taxes and had a clean record.

—I’ll go with you. —Kyungsoo said calmly. —Thanks for your comprehension. —He then said turning to the other members. —Your music is great, by the way. I’m hoping to see you more often, no ID reading needed. —A quick nod and a friendly smile. He knew they wouldn’t trust Kyungsoo anyways, but he did want to see them again. Their music was quite good.

 

They walked side by side. Not saying a single word. The red dust of the road clung to Kyungsoo’s black boots and jeans. He dreaded it, but it was fine now.

—So, how long have you been an officer? —The man said, hands shoved in his pants pockets, he wore a thin, black shirt now. —My name is Chanyeol, by the way.

—Kyungsoo. —He replied the short introduction. —Around six years? I guess. I used to work with data, but my boss gave me a chance to work in the field, so I took it. —He shrugged. Not knowing why, he just shared that. It wasn’t much, but it was much more than what he’s usually share.

—That’s nice… Here, room eleven. —Chanyeol pointed to the cabin at the motel, fished for his keys on the back pocket and unlocked the door.  
Two steps in and Chanyeol had turned on the lights, one more step and the door behind him as closed and locked, his back against it, his hands above his head and Chanyeol’s body against his.

—I hope you know I’m a law official. —Kyungsoo muttered, as he felt Chanyeol’s lips tracing burning kisses on his neck, making him want even more. He was tall, his frame was large. It felt like was being engulfed by fire, and he loved every second.

—That only makes it hotter. —Chanyeol muttered against Kyungsoo’s throat, nipping at the skin lightly. He then proceeded to suck on the skin as hard as he could, hands leaving Kyungsoo’s arms, sliding from his sides until comfortably resting on his waist.

His body pressed harder against the officers, pelvis pushing against his harshly.

—Do I have consent? —Chanyeol asked, fingers hesitating to go further than the waistband of Kyungsoo’s pants.

—Consent for what? —Kyungsoo asked wickedly, hands resting on Chanyeol’s shoulders.

—I want to suck you off. —He responded quickly, with a weird seriousness on his voice. So Kyungsoo consented, and before Chanyeol fell to his knees before him, they shared a hurried kiss, chest against chest, knees bumping.

And then he was on his knees, big, hot hands pressed against the officers hard on, palming him through his jeans. Slowly he pulled the layers of clothing off, until they would pool on his ankles. A last look up, as he took his girth into his hands, Kyungsoo smirked and slid one hand through Chanyeol’s wavy locks, urging him on.  
It started with kittenish licks at the tip, shy kisses, soft sucking. It evolved ever so slowly into him taking the whole length into his mouth. He could feel the pulsating veins against his tongue, the saltiness invading his taste buds. It was addicting, and Kyungsoo couldn’t feel any better as well. 

Chanyeol was caring, as one hand held himself steady, against Kyungsoo’s thigh, the other moved carefully against the latter’s testicles, pressing just enough so he could feel even better. But he was much more worried about taking him all in, in sucking him harder and harder, seemingly wanting him to cum down his throat.

And so did Kyungsoo, with very little noise, but a strong pull to the wavy locks of Chanyeol’s hair, which made him also moan around his cock.  
Kyungsoo didn’t miss the way Chanyeol’s eyes glowed silver, how the veins in his face popped in the greyish lighting pattern.

Chanyeol took it all in, until tears pooled in his eyes, and until Kyungsoo pulled him away. A string of saliva united his lips to Kyungsoo’s softening member.

—I-I don’t understand… —Chanyeol muttered, throat hoarse. He cleaned his lips with the back of his hand, still kneeling, looking up at Kyungsoo, who tucked himself back into his pants.

—Oh, come on. —Kyungsoo rolled his eyes at that, crouching so he could be at the same level as Chanyeol. He reached to the back pocket of the guitarist pants, pulling his ID. —Did you honestly think they’d send humans on field work? —Kyungsoo checked the ID, nothing out of ordinary. —You still have two weeks to pay your fees. —He said nonchalant, handing him back the hard card.

Chanyeol took it back, still in some sort of shock.

—I knew you were an incubus at the second I smelt you. —Kyungsoo held Chanyeol’s chin gently, running his thumb over his lips, wiping them.

—What are you? —He asked softly, looking genuinely curious.

—I’ll have you find that out another time. —Kyungsoo responded, pressing his lips to Chanyeol’s shortly, as he slipped a card with his number at his pocket.

 

Kyungsoo knew that driving all across town would be trouble, but he was trouble himself, he was used to it.

**Author's Note:**

> I'M SO SORRY BY BEING THIS LATE.  
> I'll post EVERYTHING until the end of month, I promise.  
> Last week was my midterms and I was really stressed out, so my nerves were a wreck~  
> Thankfully it's over, and now I can focus a little on this (and inktober whelp)
> 
> I hope you liked it, although I know it was hurried and probably sucks (lel)
> 
> I'll do better next time!
> 
> Twitter: @eithelx


End file.
